


Surprise?

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: I want all the fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Wainwright can't really hide anything from his husband.
Relationships: Sir Hammerlock/Wainwright Jakobs
Kudos: 35





	Surprise?

Wainwright...was a terrible liar. Truth be told he never did have the stomach for such a thing, but unfortunately, it always backfired at the worst of times.

Such as, oh say his desire to hide preparations for a gift of Alistair’s.

The Edenian was a hopeless romantic in his own way, usually much more subtle and behind doors. He wasn’t like his husband, who went starry-eyed and would gush to anyone about their relationship at the slightest provocation. No, Wainwright was more the one to massage Alistair’s sore body at night or to surprise him with breakfast in bed or spending a night by the hearth arm in arm. It was such behavior that of course, Alistair noticed when Wainwright had suddenly begun to spend time out late at night. Any questions were brushed off, and eventually, Alistair took it a challenge to see what his husband was up to. He pretended not to notice a shirt here or there going missing, nor the empty med hypo’s tucked deep in the trash. He waited, as he often did, and struck when Wainwright snuck out late one night. He had assumed Alistair was asleep, unaware the hunter followed him deep into the wine cellar, and furthermore into the small cave beside the room that housed a hot spring they fancied at rare moments. 

Color him shocked when he realized what Wainwright had been doing for some time. 

Saurians were known for trampling any stunted offspring they may have. Eden-6 did little for those weak for the planet, and it was often to come across small trampled bodies on the side of hunting tracks. Be it beyond his comprehension, but it seemed that one such runt had been rescued by his _husband_ of all people, and furthermore it appeared to adore Wainwright. Winny had never been comfortable around the wildlife but seemed more or less at ease as the runt nuzzled against his side. To tame a saurian, which wasn’t entirely unheard of, Wainwright not only had to gauge the runt of the litter, but take it before death and train it not to attack on sight.

That explained the med-hypos, which had slowly become less frequent.

 _“Winny, what’s all this?”_ Alistair couldn’t help himself, hearing a quiet “ _aw hell_ ” before revealing himself.

 _“Alistair, I can’t keep a damn thing from you can I?”_ Wainwright sounds annoyed, but Alistair knows that he is more upset at himself rather than his husband. _“This was supposed ta be a surprise, I’m ain’t done trainin’ her yet.”_

 _“Training her?”_ Alistair slowly approaches, the saurian sniffing the air before giving a quiet chirp. His missing shirts must have helped with the saurian recognizing his scent, and he offers his hand towards the beast. It’s regarded suspiciously at first, but after some careful sniffs, he is rewarded with the snout pressed against his palm. 

_“I done heard how you’ve always wanted one as a pet, and figured ta surprise you.”_

_“Oh Winny, you spoil me too much!”_ Alistair smiles over at his husband, the other moving to take his outstretched hand. 

_“Only the universe for you darlin’.”_ Alistair would have melted at that loving voice, and only pulled the other to his side for a sweet kiss. They are parted when the saurian butts between them, Alistair chuckling as Wainwright rolls his eyes.

Despite still feeling not enough for his husband, watching as Alistair and the saurian chased each other around a cave at three in the morning made his heart melt. He did pretty damn well this time.


End file.
